The Loneliness Joker
by BaekPuppy
Summary: Aku adalah seorang badut. Badut yang kesepian. Seorang badut harus membuat semua orang tersenyum, kan? Jadi aku tidak boleh menangis walau aku ingin menjerit.. "Hey manis! Kenapa menangis?" / RnR / / Bad summary, but Good fict /? its chanbaek / baekyeol


**Title** : The Pierrot

**Author** : BaekPuppy / Phi

**Rated** : T

**Cast** : Chanyeol & Baekhyun (Chanbaek), **Slight** : Kris

**Genre** : Romance, Drama, Songfict

**Disc** : Para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan dan Org tua nya (berharap bisa jd punya Phi /slapped/) tapi cerita murni punya Phi.

**Summary** : _Aku adalah seorang badut. Badut yang kesepian. Seorang badut harus membuat semua orang tersenyum, kan? Jadi aku tidak boleh menangis walau aku ingin menjerit_.. "Hey manis! Kenapa menangis?"

**Warning! **: Bad Summary. BxB / Yaoi / Shonen Ai. Typo bertebaran, bikin serangan jantung dan berbahaya untuk kesehatan janin /?

**Note** : Haloo~ ini fict perdananya Phi loh! /krik/ oke sip -_,-

Ih, ini ff dadakan sih sebenernya. Dr kmrn mau ngetik tapi gak tau mau bikin cerita kyk apa..

Dan, TADA! Jadilah ff abal bgt ini /sigh/

Ohya, ff ini re-make dari lagu _Miku Hatsune – Peirrot_. Lagu ini recommend bgt deh '-')b

Trus, karna ini fict perdana nya Phi, Phi boleh mohon review nya ya dr readers-nim~ smoga bisa jd introspeksi untuk fict Phi ke depannya~

Okey! Cukup basa basi nyaa! Kita langsung cuus aja okey?

Happy reading and Enjoy~

.

.

- **A Fanfiction By Phi** –

- **The Loneliness Joker** –

.

.

.

_**Its alright, Its alright**_

_**Im the one playing the fool for you**_

_**The insignificant**_

_**Pierrot of a small circus.**_

_.._

Di bawah sebuah pohon yang terlihat rindang, sesosok anak laki-laki tengah menangis sesenggukan. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam anak laki-laki itu menangis disana. Entah karena apa. Yang pasti ia terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Hey _manis_! Kenapa menangis?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran anak laki-laki itu. Membuat ia berhenti menangis dan menoleh ke arah suara. Di depannya kini, berdiri lah seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan sebuah topeng badut yang sedang tersenyum. Anak laki-laki yang tadi menangis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sambil tetap menatap si anak laki-laki topeng badut itu.

"Hey kenapa menangis? Ohya, namaku _Chanyeol_, kau?" Chanyeol, si anak laki-laki bertopeng badut, kembali bertanya. Yang ditanya awalnya tampak ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"B-Baek hiks hyun.." jawab anak itu,_ Baekhyun_, pada akhirnya. Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kenapa menangis, _Baekie_? Kau itu manis, tapi berubah menjadi buruk rupa ketika menangis." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Nah, manis, sekarang kau jangan menangis ya? Aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Kau itu beruntung, tau tidak? Karena aku baru memperlihatkan ini padamu."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan 3 buah bola berukuran pas ditangannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip. Penasaran apa yang kira-kira akan Chanyeol lakukan dengan bola-bola itu. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Hup!"

Chanyeol mulai melempar bola tersebut satu persatu lalu menangkapnya. Melakukan gerakan yang sama berkali-kali, namun sanggup membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar akan kekaguman.

"Wah! Kau sangat hebat, _Yeolie_. Permainan apa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ini _juggling_. Gerakannya memang hanya melempar dan menangkap. Ini mudah asalkan.. akh!" entah kurang konsentrasi atau bagaimana, sebuah bola yang sudah dilempar Chanyeol luput dari tangkapannya dan akhirnya mendarat di kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang awalnya memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan serius, jelas saja terkejut dan langsung mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang berguling-guling memegangi kepalanya.

"Yeolie! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau terluka? Apa kau berdarah?" Baekhyun terus memberondongi Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Chanyeol yang semula berguling-guling sambil mengaduh tiba-tiba terdiam dan beranjak duduk. Baekhyun langsung tersentak mundur karena terkejut dengan gerakan duduk Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Yeolie?"

"…."

"Yeolie? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kena kauu! Ahahaha!" dan sekarang di hadapan Baekhyun, tampak Chanyeol yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Baekhyun kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Namun, melihat Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari kekesalannya dan malah sibuk tertawa, Baekhyun pun entah mengapa ikut tertawa. Mulanya hanya tertawa kecil, lama-lama berubah menjadi tertawa lepas. Menyadari kebodohan satu sama lain.

Dan berkat Chanyeol, Baekhyun melupakan fakta bahwa tadi ia menangis. Bahkan masih terlihat jelas bekas airmatanya. Namun, Baekhyun seolah benar-benar lupa dan berakhir menyibukkan dirinya tertawa bersama Chanyeol.

..

Di sebelah barat sana, terlihat sang mentari hanya tersisa separuh. Yang separuhnya lagi, sudah bergelung nyaman setelah mengakhiri tugasnya menyinari dunia hari ini. Namun, entah mengapa, langit jingga masih belum bisa menyuruh kedua anak kecil di bawah pohon untuk pulang. Dengan tangan mungil mereka yang tertaut, mereka masih saling melemparkan lelucon dan terkekeh bersama.

"Ah, Baekie, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang?"Chanyeol adalah yang menyadari bahwa hari beranjak malam dan ia tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Terdengar sedikit nada enggan ketika ia berhadapan dengan fakta kalau ini memang waktunya untuk berpisah. Chanyeol menangkap perubahan mimic Baekhyun, ia pun mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang tidak bertautan.

"Nanti malam akan ada pertunjukan sirkus, dan aku adalah salah satu bagian dari mereka. Tidak mungkinkan aku melewati jadwal latihan?" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kau, bermain sirkus? Sungguh? Apa peran mu, Yeolie? Dimana sirkusmu itu? Jam berapa kau akan pentas? Bolehkah aku nonton?"

"Wow, wow, pelan-pelan, Baekie. Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaanmu yang terlalu banyak itu." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

_Blush_.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia suka suara tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar lepas. Walaupun sejak awal mereka bertemu sampai sekarang ini Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan topeng badutnya, Baekhyun dapat membayangkan wajah Chanyeol ketika sedang tertawa.

"Pertama, _yap_, aku memang pemain sirkus. Lalu, aku adalah badut. Tidakkah kau menyadari dari topeng yang aku kenakan dari tadi? Tenda sirkusku ada di dekat sini, kok! Itu, yang berwarna merah. Selanjutnya, pertunjukan dimulai pukul 8 tepat. Tapi khusus untukmu, datang lah jam setengah 8. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

Seketika, Baekhyun membelalakan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Mendengar kata 'berkeliling' saja sudah terdengar menyenangkan di telinga Baekhyun. Nilai plus nya adalah, ia akan 'berkeliling' dengan seorang badut yang sudah membuat hatinya terasa hangat dan nyaman sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Sungguh?! Berkeliling sirkus? Denganmu?" Baekhyun bertanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak bermasalah. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah! Aku akan datang! Pasti! Yeolie harus menungguku, ya? Aku akan datang pukul setengah 8 sesuai katamu!" Baekhyun berseru dengan semangatnya membayangkan ia berkeliling juga menonton sirkus.

"Nah, berarti sekarang aku boleh pergikan?" Chanyeol, dengan suara khasnya, menginterupsi kebahagian Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang semula tampak bahagia, tiba-tiba terdiam dan terlihat sedih.

_Cup_.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di tangan Baekhyun. Jelas saja Baekhyun lekas menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang kini membuka topengnya. Walaupun hanya sebatas bibir dan langsung Chanyeol tutup kembali dengan topengnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat senyuman kecil disana. Lagi. Baekhyun merona setelah menerima kecupan di tangannya.

"Jangan sedih, Baekie manis. Kita akan bertemu lagi, bukan begitu?"

"Ah, mm.. tentu saja! Kita akan bertemu lagi! Pukul setengah 8, kan?"

"_Yap_, tepat sekali. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Baekie."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dapat merasakan tautan tangan mereka mulai mengendur. Lalu, Chanyeol berbalik dan berlari kecil karena hari memang mulai malam. Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang, entah mengapa, berdebar dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

.

.

.

_**I noticed you, crying in the audience.**_

_**Don't look so sad.**_

_**I had to wipe them away.**_

..

1 tahun, 2 tahun, 5 tahun.

Tidak terasa waktu terus bergulir. Entah sudah berapa tahun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lewati bersama. Senang maupun sedih, kenangan demi kenangan. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Ia selalu mengenakan topeng badutnya. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Baekhyun. Karena mau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun tetap mencintai sosok di balik topeng itu.

..

Suatu hari, Chanyeol dan beberapa orang teman sirkusnya, sedang mengadakan pertunjukan kecil di tengah kota. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun sejak kecil untuk menonton pertunjukan sirkus Chanyeol dimanapun Chanyeol mengadakan pertunjukan.

Saat ini, Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan _juggling_ dengan lihainya. Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun teringat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

_Puk_!

Baekhyun tersentak ketika pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Ah, bukan seseorang. Ia kenal tangan siapa ini. Tangan yang terpasang cincin di jari manisnya, persis seperti yang Baekhyun kenakan. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan.

"Baek _sayang_, sedang apa kau disini? Katanya, kau mau makan es krim. Ini, sudah kubelikan." Si pemilik tangan itu menyodorkan es krim strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tampak tidak senang. Ia akhirnya hanya tersenyum kecut.

"_Kris_.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Hmm? Ada apa, sayang?" Kris menatap mata Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih es krim nya, Kris." Baekhyun berusaha memaksakan senyum dibibirnya dan mengambil es krim yang disodorkan Kris. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Chanyeol. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, 2 orang anak kecil yang usil tengah bersiap melemparkan batu ke arahnya.

Kejadian selanjutnya hampir tidak bisa diingat dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun. Yang dia ingat adalah Chanyeol yang berlari ke arahnya, suara benda menabrak sesuatu, dan akhirnya suara berdebam keras.

Yang dia lihat selanjutnya, darah menetes di tanah. Darah dari kepala Chanyeol yang terkena lemparan batu. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan 2 orang anak kecil yang tengah terkejut karena lemparan mereka meleset. Mereka berduapun lekas melarikan diri. Baekhyun hendak mengejar mereka, namun suara anak kecil menangis menghentikan gerakannya.

Seorang anak kecil menangis karena terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang jatuh dan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Mendengar tangisan si anak kecil, Chanyeol berusaha berdiri walaupun ia sempat limbung. Ia lekas mendekati anak kecil yang di dekap oleh ibunya itu.

"Hey manis, kenapa menangis? Kau kaget, ya? Kakak tidak apa-apa, kok! Lihat."

Dan tiba-tiba saja, tampaklah bunga mawar yang muncul dari balik topeng badutnya, menutupin darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Anak kecil itu akhirnya terdiam dan mulai tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap sedih Chanyeol yang tengah mengelus kepala anak kecil itu. Dan Baekhyun tidak tau, di belakangnya kini, seseorang sedang menatap tidak suka Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

_**Its alright, Its alright.**_

_**I feel no pain or discomfort.**_

_**If you laugh for me.**_

_**You kept crying and said, "your lies are sad"**_

_**Then I said, "I haven't said even a single lie"**_

_**At those words, you burst out crying again.**_

_.._

Malam ini, seperti biasanya, Baekhyun datang ke sirkus tempat Chanyeol mengadakan pertunjukan dan tinggal. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu _van_ dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah duduk di pintunya sambil menatap langit. Chanyeol yang menyadari suara langkah kaki yang sangat ia kenal mendekatinya, lekas menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil tidak pernah berubah.

"Yeolie, bagaimana dengan dahimu?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa ingin berbasa-baasi ketika ia sudah berada d hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ah, ini? Aku tidak apa-apa , kok! Ini tidak lebih menyakitkan dari jitakanmu." Canda Chanyeol. Baekhyun merenggut.

"Kau mau merasakannya sekarang?" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan Chanyeol, berusaha mengancam.

"Oh, tidak! Ampuni aku yang mulia!" Chanyeol melakukan gerakan memohon yang berlebihan. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Namun, entah kenapa, sebuah airmata mengalir di turun dari matanya. Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Hey, Baekie! Kenapa menangis? Yang terlukakan aku!"

"Kebohonganmu itu menyedihkan. Aku tau itu sakit." Airmata masih mengalir melewati pipi manis Baekhyun.

"Bohong? Aku tidak berbohong! Bahkan, aku tidak pernah berbohong di hadapanmu, Baekie."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, bukannya berhenti menangis, airmata Baekhyun malah mengalir semakin deras. Chanyeol yang panik, akhirnya berdiri dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun di pelukannya.

lagi-lagi, seseorang tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih merenguh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Lihat saja kau, Chanyeol. Ini terakhir kalinya kau memeluk Baekhyun-_ku_."

..

_Tok, tok, tok._

"_Masuk."_

_Seorang laki-laki mebuka pintu yang tadi diketukannya dan berjalan mendekati seorang laki-laki tambun yang tengah duduk di kursi di belakang meja._

"_Ada yang bisa aku bantu, tuan?"_

_Cring!_

_Sekantung penuh uang dilempar begitu saja oleh laki-laki yang tadi mengetuk pintu ke atas meja._

"_Tunjukan padaku tali yang akan digunakan badut bernama Chanyeol."_

..

Baekhyun dan Kris (yang Baekhyun tidak tau kapan ia datang), tengah duduk manis di antara para penonton. Setelah menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol tadi, ia merasa lebih baik. Kini, ia sedang menonton pertunjukan sirkus Chanyeol yang kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun tidak pernah bosan. Ia diselalu menikmati pertunjukan sirkus yang terdapat Chanyeol di dalamnya.

Saat ini, ia dan seluruh penonton, tengah berdebar memperhatikan Chanyeol yang akan memulai aksinya. Mengendarai sepeda roda satu di atas seutas tali. Tentu saja itu aksi yang sangat berbahaya. Mengingat jarak pasir di arena sirkus dengan tali yang akan Chanyeol lewati cukup jauh. Namun Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol dapat melewati tali itu dengan sempurna seperti biasa.

Akhirnya, Chanyeolpun memulai aksinya. Tali sedikit bergetar ketika Chanyeol dan sepeda roda satunya melewati tali tersebut. Limbung ke kanan dank e kiri. Baekhyun sampai menahan napas karena berdebar. Kali ini, entah kenapa, perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Namun, ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya.

.

.

.

"_**You don't show it to the audience, whats under that mask,**_

_**Show me the true face that you were hiding.."**_

..

Sepersekian detik kemudian, hal yang sudah dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Baekhyun, terjadi. Semua terjadi dengan gerak lambat di mata Baekhyun. Tali yang dilewati oleh Chanyeol tiba-tiba putus. Chanyeol yang masih melewati tali itu langsung terjatuh. Topeng yang selalu ia gunakan terlepas. Lalu, Baekhyun sudah menemukan dirinya berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Sebelum ia berlari, matanya terpaku pada wajah Kris. Wajah _tunangannya_ yang menyeringai. Seringaian iblis.

Semua penonton di dalam tenda pertunjukan terkejut bukan main dengan kejadian di hadapan mereka. Pipi Baekhyun yang semula sudah mulai kering, kembali basah dengan airmata. Baekhyun tau ia sempat melewati topeng badut Chanyeol yang telah hancur. Ia berharap, hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi pada wajah Chanyeol, mengingat kepala Chanyeol mendarat lebih dulu.

"Yeoliee!" Baekhyun terus berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali melihat Chanyeol yang tergeletak disana, duduk dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dan tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun uang terkejut setengah mati. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

"_**When hurt, be in pain,**_

_**When its hard, scream,**_

_**There's nothing shameful about it.." **_

..

Setelah berada di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lekas bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala Chanyeol di pahanya. Di pangkuan Baekhyun kini, terlihat wajah tampan dengan rambut keriting dan kepala terus mengeluarkan darah, tersenyum dengan tulusnya. Matanya terpejam, namun dadanya masih bergerak naik turun. Menunjukan bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Yeolie.. kau masih disanakan? Kumohon jawablah.." Baekhyun terus menangis sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol. Airmata Baekhyun berjatuhan di pipi Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan, mata Chanyeol terbuka.

"Hey manis, kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol tersenyum manis, namun terlihat sangat rapuh. Baekhyun yang melihatnya, tentu saja menjadi makin terluka.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak menangis walau ini sakit? Kenapa kau tidak menjerit walau ini berat? Itu tidak memalukan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi, aku memiliki satu hal yang ingin sekali aku lakukan.."

Baekhyun semakin mengeluarkan airmatanya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berusaha berbicara dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Lakukanlah.."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Baekhyun lekas merengkuh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"Aku.. juga sangat mencintaimu.. sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Setetes airmata mengalir dipipinya.

"Terima kasih, Baekie.."

Dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol terkulai di pelukannya. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Chanyel dan menjerit pilu. Memohon Chanyeol jangan pergi. Tapi ia tidak mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Lagi.

.

.

.

_**Its alright, Its alright**_

_**It doesn't matter if you cant laugh properly**_

_**So that you'll never lie again..**_

_**It doesn't matter if you cant bear it**_

_**I'll cry along with you..**_

_**Pierrot of a small circus.**_

.

.

**Final Note** : Tadaaaa! Akhirnya gantung bgt~ yuhuuu /slapped/

Okey, author minta maaf bgt karna akhirnya mungkin tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan ._.

Dan untuk miku hatsune, maaf lagunya di ubah-ubah dikit ._.v

Dan sebagai penutup, mind to review? Klo ada typo, tolong segera comment ato pm ya! Biar langsung bisa di edit..

Thanks for you who read and comment~

Siders? Thanks juga udh mau baca

With love, Phi

150214 , 19:22


End file.
